Equation+**
Equation+** è un Kagamine Rin canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade scritto e prodotto da Powapowa P. Il canzone è stato aggiunto il 20 settembre 2011. Informazioni Il PV per questa canzone è stata fatta da ALIN. Liriche Giapponese=突然の　さようならの 可能性を導く数式を 探している　探しているんだ 僕はそっとペンを下ろした 誰もが　夢に見ている 夢のようなその数式を 僕は見つけた　僕は見つけた 誰にも教えずに居たいんだ ああ　もう二度とさ 繰り返したくない偶然がさ ああ　また別れが 来ると思うと辛くなるんだ 偶然と偶然が重なって今が生まれた 僕はいま　僕はいま どこに居る？どこに居る？ 偶然と偶然が重なって今が生まれた 君はいま　君はいま 笑ってる？笑ってる？ 突然の　さようならの 可能性を導く数式を 僕は捨てた　丸めて捨てたよ そんなさよならに意味は無かった さよなら、ばいばい、またあした どれがほんとうかなわかるかな？ 僕は見えないままこころが はじけてきえてしまいそうなの　ああ 偶然と偶然が重なって今が生まれた 僕はいま　僕はいま どこに居る？どこに居る？ 偶然と偶然が重なって今が生まれた 君はいま　君はいま おこってる？泣いている？ さよならと　おはようと ごめんねと　ありがとうと 大粒の　涙と キミの手と　ボクの手を たして引いて　割ってかけて かけて割って　引いてたして またかけて　またたして まぜこねて　×が生まれた。|-|Romaji=totsuzen no sayounara no kanousei o michibiku suushiki o sagashiteiru sagashiteirun da boku wa sotto PEN o oroshita daremo ga yume ni miteiru yume no you na sono suushiki o boku wa mitsuketa boku wa mitsuketa dare ni mo oshiezu ni itain da aah mou nido to sa kurikaeshitakunai guuzen ga sa aah mata wakare ga kuru to omou to tsuraku narun da guuzen to guuzen ga kasanatte ima ga umareta boku wa ima boku wa ima doko ni iru? doko ni iru? guuzen to guuzen ga kasanatte ima ga umareta kimi wa ima kimi wa ima waratteru? waratteru? totsuzen no sayounara no kanousei o michibiku suushiki o boku wa suteta marumete suteta yo sonna sayonara ni imi wa nakatta sayonara, BYE BYE, mata ashita dore ga hontou ka na wakaru ka na? boku wa mienai mama kokoro ga hajikete kiete shimaisou na no aah guuzen to guuzen ga kasanatte ima ga umareta boku wa ima boku wa ima doko ni iru? doko ni iru? guuzen to guuzen ga kasanatte ima ga umareta kimi wa ima kimi wa ima okotteru? naiteiru? sayonara to ohayou to gomen ne to arigatou to ootsubu no namida to kimi no te to boku no te o tashite hiite watte kakete kakete watte hiite tashite mata kakete mata tashite mazekonete ai ga umareta.|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di Hazuki no Yume' I'm looking, really looking For a formula from which I can derive The possibility of a sudden goodbye. Gently, I laid down my pen. I've found really I've found that elusive formula That everyone dreams of. I want to keep it a secret for myself. Aah, it puts me in such agony When I think about how they'd repeat themselves, Ahh, coincidences I never want to happen again, As well as separations. Coincidence meets coincidence, that's how we have the present. Right now, right now, Where am I? Where am I? Coincidence meets coincidence, that's how we have the present. Right now, right now, Are you laughing? Are you laughing? I've found the formula from which one can derive The possibility of a sudden goodbye, But I've thrown it away. I've balled it up and thrown it away. Since there's no meaning in such a goodbye. Farewell, bye-bye, see you tomorrow. Which one is real? Can you tell? My heart feels like it's about to burst Even though I still can't tell the real one yet. Aah... Coincidence meets coincidence, that's how we have the present. Right now, right now, Where am I? Where am I? Coincidence meets coincidence, that's how we have the present. Right now, right now, Are you angry? Are you crying? "Goodbye", and "good morning", And "I'm sorry", and "thank you", And big fat drops of tears, And your hand, and mine. I'll add them, subtract them, divide them, multiply them, And then multiply them, divide them, subtract them, add them, And again multiply them, then add them again, Then mix everything together. And thus love - the unknown variable - was born. Video 【鏡音リン】Equation **【Project DIVA Future Tone】-2|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni del 2010